


double wedding?

by snottygrrl



Series: bday lucky 13 meme fills [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pretend Boyfriends, Secret Relationship, never underestimate parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: Al and Scorp make a bet. They think they can pull one over on their fathers. Not so much.





	double wedding?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veritas03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas03/gifts).



> six years after the fact, i've finally written this (and yes, you did ask for this many moons ago). hope it finds you and brings a tiny bit of joy.

Scorpius sat with a dazed Albus in their shared room in his father’s manor. That had been the first surprise; that his father seemed unbothered by his request for only one room—with only one bed—for their visit. Sure he and Albus had been friends for more than a decade, but they hadn’t shared a room since sleepovers in their early years at Hogwarts. His father was supposed to be shocked, upset, demanding.

“Do you really think…,” Albus looked a bit lost. “I mean, our dads.... Could they really be? Naw, how could…”

That was the second surprise, or maybe the third. 

It started out as a lark. A bet between Scorpius and Albus—his best friend and the boy he’d been secretly in love with for longer then he was willing to admit. A bet as to whose father would freak out the most if they pretended to be dating when they went home for a visit.

But when they’d arrived at Malfoy Manor, Harry Potter was already there having a drink. He’d looked so at home it made Scorpius stare in a way that would have got him a sharp reprimand from his grandmother had she been in the room.

Despite having no chance to regroup after this startling turn, Albus forged ahead with the agreed upon story that he and Scorpius had been dating for several months and thought it time to let the families know.

“What’d I tell you, Draco?” Albus’s father had said.

And his own father responded with a smirk, “Like father, like son.”

If that wasn’t bad enough, the two of them started talking about dinner as if it was some sort of double date and then Mr. Potter had made some crack about the possibility of a double _wedding_ and it was all too much.

Scorpius choked out, “Can you excuse us for a minute?” He’d taken Albus’s hand and dragged him from the room. That was nearly fifteen minutes ago, but Albus was still making lost, bewildered sounds and had yet to complete a full sentence.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Scorpius muttered. “We were just going to convince each one of them— _separately_ —that we’re in love, watch them bluster, and then have a laugh behind their backs.”

“Love?” Albus asked, his eyes suddenly sharp, “When did it become about love? I thought we were just telling them that we’re dating.”

“Well, um….” Scorpius tried his best not to look like a house-elf caught disobeying an order. “Why would we risk our friendship by dating if we weren’t in love?”

Albus stared at him, assessing. Apparently he'd put his panic about their fathers aside for this new puzzle. Scorpius could practically see him adding everything up. “Why indeed,” Albus finally said. “And are we?”

“Are we what?” Scorpius asked, weighing whether being obtuse had any chance of working or if he should make a run for it.

Albus was standing right in front of him now. “In love, you prat,” he whispered. But evidently Scorpius didn’t need to answer, because Albus’s hand was cupping the back of his neck, and Albus’s lips were on his, and maybe there was going to be a double wedding after all. 

~~~

“That was a little over the top, Potter,” Draco said with a snort. “I thought the idea was to mess with them a little, not give one of them a coronary.”

Harry chortled. “Did you see their faces? I haven’t had such fun in years.”

“We’ll have to come clean soon. You know Albus can’t keep his mouth shut to save himself,” mused Draco. “If you’re not careful, you might prank us right into a real wedding and then where will you be?”

“Married to you sooner than I expected,” Harry said with a shrug.

Draco made a sceptical sound.

“What?”

“Oh, come on, Harry. You don’t actually want to deal with the fallout of the _savior_ permanently tied to a known _Death Eater_.”

Harry just blinked at him for a moment before scowling. “You mean you don’t want to marry me?” He was trying for a teasing tone, but even he could hear the hurt laced into the words.

It was Draco’s turn to blink. “You’re serious.”

“Of course I’m being serious,” Harry responded, his voice tight. Granted he hadn’t formally asked, but he assumed it was a given as to where they were headed.

“You never did have an ounce of self preservation. Such a Gryffindor,” said Draco with so much fondness, it sounded more like a compliment than an insult. “You know it is customary to actually ask.”

With a flourish, Harry dropped to one knee in front of Draco and took his hands. Draco rolled his eyes, but his cheeks held a telltale blush. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband, despite the media shitstorm it’s bound to create?”

“You’re such an arse,” said Draco, attempting to pull his hands away.

“Wait, wait, sorry. I’ll be serious. You know I love you, and though I apparently haven’t made it clear, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to do so as your husband.” Harry suddenly felt a little choked up. “Please, babe, marry me?”

Draco gazed at him for a moment before finally saying, “Yes, Harry James Potter, I will marry you, you absolute clot.”

Harry pulled Draco up, or maybe Draco helped Harry to his feet. Either way they were in each other's arms, kissing, and it was perfect. 

Harry had been joking earlier, trying to get a rise out of their sons, but standing here now, full with possibility, Harry wondered if there might be a double wedding after all.


End file.
